fowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mid War
The Mid War covers the years 1942 and 1943. The Third Edition: * Ostfront, covering all the armies that fought on the Eastern or Russian Front, both Axis (including their allies such as the Hungarians, Finns and Romanians) and Allied forces. * Afrika, this covers the war in North Africa and Italy. Again this sourcebook includes both Axis and Allied forces, including their various allies. * Mid-War Monsters, this covers various Experimental tanks of World War Two, including the M6 Heavy Tank, the Boarhound Armoured Car, and the KV-5 Heavy Tank. * North Africa, this updates and replaces the Afrika sourcebook. The specific organizations for Deutsches Afrika Korps and Italian forces in Libya and Egypt have been included. Forces are split into North African, Tunisia, Sicily, and Italy briefings. New forces previously not found in Afrika, such as British Airborne or a Panzerspähwagenkompanie, are included. * Eastern Front, this updates and replaces the Ostfront sourcebook similarly to the North Africa book. Was released January 9th 2010. The Fourth Edition: * Afrika Korps, covering Germany Army lists for 1942-43 campaigns in North Africa. * Desert Rats, covering the UK Army lists for 1942 campaigns in North Africa. * Armoured Fist, expanding the UK Army lists from Desert Rats. New options include the Churchill tanks. * Fighting First, covering US Army lists for 1942-43 campaigns in North Africa and Sicily. * Iron Cross, covering German Army lists for 1942-43 campaigns in Southern-Eastern Russia. Oriented around the 11th Panzer Division. * Enemy at the Gates, covering Soviet Army lists for 1942-43 Stalingrad campaign. * Ghost Panzers, allows deploying companies composed of Panzer IV H, StuG G, Tiger and new weapons introduced in 1943. * Red Banner, expanding Soviet Army lists from Enemy at the Gates for the 1943 battles. Notable Battles and Campaigns Eastern Front *Operation Uranus - - :Operation Uranus was the codename of the Soviet strategic operation in World War II which led to the encirclement of the German Sixth Army, the Third Romanian and Fourth Romanian armies, and portions of the German Fourth Panzer Army. The operation formed part of the ongoing Battle of Stalingrad, and was aimed at destroying German forces in and around Stalingrad. Planning for Operation Uranus had commenced as early as , and was developed simultaneously with plans to envelop and destroy German Army Group Center and German forces in the Caucasus. The Red Army took advantage of the German army's poor preparation for winter, and its forces in the southern Soviet Union were overstretched, using weaker Romanian, Hungarian, and Italian armies to guard their flanks; the offensives' starting points were established along the section of the front directly opposite Romanian forces. These Axis armies lacked heavy equipment to deal with Soviet armor. *Operation Little Saturn - - **The Battle of Stalingrad - - Image gallery Unit Cards - V4 GEAB14-16.jpg GEAB14-11.jpg GEAB14-12.jpg GEAB14-13.jpg GEAB14-14.jpg GEAB14-15.jpg GEAB16-18.jpg GEAB16-19.jpg GEAB16-20.jpg GEAB16-21.jpg GEAB16-23.jpg GEAB17-38.jpg GEAB17-39.jpg GEAB17-40.jpg GEAB17-41.jpg GBX123-03.jpg GBX123-04.jpg USAB08-43.png SUAB09-18.jpg SUAB09-16.jpg SUAB09-15.jpg Formation examples Sherman-tank-company.jpg Fighting First force chart.png Category:Under Construction Category:Mid-war